Breathe Me
by Edward . I Love Yuhh
Summary: Edward Cullen is alone in this world, all he wants is someone who can understand him. He finally gets that person too, but the thing is; she's dead. The Buddy Program: a program in which God assigns an angel to a lonely human on Earth. Bella's only there to help with his lonliness. But will she help with something else? Perhaps, love? SUPER short chapters. Review.
1. Pre

I wandered alone like a cloud, on a cold winter day. The wind stung my cheek, and my big jacket wasn't doing me justice. All weekdays were like this. School would end, and I'd walk home. Not with any friends, simply because I don't have any. No one would want to befriend a guy like me. For goodness sake, my own parents even left me. They left the morning of my 17th birthday, only leaving the house, a lot of cash, and a crappy note that read: you were too much to handle. Not to mention the handwriting was sloppy as ever. To sum it all up, my name is Edward Cullen, and I'm in great need of a friend. One who will understand me, one who will care, one who will keep me happy. But that's never going to happen, only an angel could do a job of keeping me happy. That's just exactly what I need. But once again, Angel's don't exist. So therefore I will forever remain alone.


	2. Help

**Author's Note: Hope you like the first super short chapter. Please read the bottom, I have something VERY important to say. Wasn't Beta'd but my Beta is Galgalatz she's great at what she does so check her out.**

_Help I have done it, again_  
_ I have been here many times before_  
_ hurt myself again today_  
_ and the worst part is there's no one else to blame_

_-Breathe Me-  
_

It's not my fault everyone hates me. Ok, maybe it is, but it's because of the past. Even know, when it's the present I still get judged. Not that I care what those people say, they don't know me nor' do they make the effort to. Sometimes I just feel alone in this world. Let's be honest, my parents don't give a shit about me. It's not like I need them. They stopped supporting me at 15. My mom said I was old enough to take care of myself now, so they kicked me out. I soon found a place to live. It was with my friend Emmett who was 18 at the time. Emmett is the only reason I care to wake up in the morning. I know he cares. But even now as I look out the window on a cold October night I still feel alone. I wish I had someone who would be by my side. When Emmett heads to work all I do is go to school, walk home by myself, find something to eat, and stare out the window till he comes home. Every Saturday we go out though, it's a tradition.

"How was your day at School?" Emmett asked at the dinner table, trying to make small conversation. I swallowed the food that was taking up my mouth and answered his question. "I was bullied. Nothing new." I wasn't in the mood to talk, and I guess Emmett took the hint because he went back to eating, not bothering to ask anymore questions. After dinner I cleared the table, and washed the dishes, then headed upstairs to get some rest.

Bella's P.O.V

"Isabella, come here please." My mentor Alice motioned for me to go over to where she was. "I've got a new buddy for you." She told me once I was over there. By buddy she means new person that I accompany till they get enough of me. The thing is I'm an angel. I died 860 years ago. The buddy program is my hobby, I guess you could say. It works like this, when I get assigned a new buddy, I get shipped down to earth in human form and basically I befriend that person that is in need of a friend. We're usually there for 1 or 2 years. The longest I've ever been there was 2, and that was for a snobby rich girl. I hated being her buddy, but she eventually became a better person, and I got to go back to heaven. My new Buddy's name was Edward Cullen. He is 18, living with older friend, parents abandoned him, no friends but 1, sits alone at lunch, and the list of bad things could go on for a long time, but I'll stop it right there. Alice gave me all his information, and told me to get ready, for tomorrow all of my soul will be committed to please Edward Cullen.

**Author's Note:** **So I just recently heard the story about Amanda Todd. I HATE BULLIES. I know I can't stop it as a whole but just knowing that I can do something as little as this makes me feel better. Please guys i'm begging you, don't be a bully. And if you see someone getting bullied don't instigate. Speak up, or tell a teacher. Amanda Todd took her own life, after being bullied, and finally she just couldn't take it anymore. STOP the bullying. It's just not cool, at all. And being a bully doesn't make you a cool kid. It just makes you stupid, and a bitch, and a jerk. Thank you for the people who actually read this. It was just something that's been on my mind. Now may you please review and favorite, and add to alerts. I'm thinging of updating every Friday, but only if I get buzz. R.I.P Amanda Todd, and please review.**


	3. No More

**Beta's By Galgalatz**

_Hold me wrap me up_  
_Unfold me_  
_I am small_  
_I'm needy_  
_Warm me up_  
_And breathe me_

It was lunch period. As I sat there poking at my pizza with a fork, the only thing I could think was _I hate my life_. And so does everyone else at this school apparently.

I stopped poking my poor pizza, and threw it out. The bell was going to ring soon, but I wasn't planning on going to the next class. I was tired of it. So, so tired.

I quickly headed to the guys bathroom, after checking the coast was clear. Now was the perfect time to do it. I always kept a bottle of pills in my book bag, just in case I thought the time was right. The time was right, now. I couldn't keep it up anymore.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Heaven was hectic. We were at the moment on a little something called "Code 7". It was for when someone was about to kill themselves.

All angels were running around all over the place trying to stop it. I pulled out my cool cell phone. It allowed me see what's going on in Earth when I'm in heaven, or what's going on in heaven when I'm with my buddy.

I pressed the earth button, and what I saw shocked me. It was Edward. MY buddy was trying to take his own life. I couldn't let that happen. I wasn't supposed to go down to Earth 'till tonight, but my buddy needed me NOW.

One problem, he was in the guy's bathroom. Crap, I needed Jasper's help on this one. Jasper is Alice's boyfriend. He usually helps me with my male buddies. I ran to his heaven house, dodging on my way all the other angels that were trying to stop Edward.

Finally, I made it to Jasper's place. When I arrived he was standing right at the door, waiting for me. "It's time to go." He said quickly. I followed him immediately.

**Edward's P.O.V**

It felt like people were trying to stop me. I almost couldn't bring myself to reach into my book bag, and get the pills.

Almost being the key word. I figured it was just my mind messing with me, making me feel as if people did care. No more. I kept thinking those two words. No more.

No more pain. No more sorrow. No more being hated. No more. It all felt right. I'd miss Emmett, but that was about it. It was time.

I twisted the cap with too much force, and threw it at the mirror. I took one good look at the pills, they were many, but even that wouldn't stop me. Soon enough my hand was filled with at least one hundred 600 mg pills.

I inched my hand closer to my mouth. I'm not going to lie; I was scared at that moment.

Then I thought of all the bad stuff that has happened to me. My parents leaving me. Another inch closer. Paper balls being thrown at me during class. Another inch. The teachers not doing anything to stop it. Inch. Being pushed around. Inch.

I was right there, now. I opened my mouth to pile them in, but suddenly the pills were kicked out of my hand.

**Author's Note: Another Day, Another Chapter! Lol, see what I did there. Im a dork ._. Anyway please review on a SIGNED in account. I like to reply and say thank you. Reveiw, Add to alerts, and favorite. Byee **


	4. Pretty Girl

_Don't loose who you are_

_In the blur of the stars_

I looked up to see who'd stopped me, and noticed a buff guy with wavy blonde hair. His eyes were on the bottle of pills that were just knocked out my hand. He looked at me and shook his head.

"You know, you really shouldn't try to kill yourself." He said as he slung his bookbag over his shoulder. "Some people really do care." He then made his way outside.

Too stunned for words, I decided to just head to class.

I walked into Biology, only to see a pretty brunette sitting in the seat next to mine. She must be new if she took a seat at _my_ table. I walked to my seat, and sat down. It would still be a few minutes 'till class started. I opened my notebook and began studying ahead.

"Hi," the pretty brunette chirped after a while. "I'm Bella." I looked around a little bit, trying to see if she was talking to the person behind me or something.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked, while raising my eyebrow. She smiled a little, and nodded.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked with a shrug.

"Look, I know you're new, so I'll just fill you in. If you respect your reputation, I suggest you pretend I don't exist, just like everyone else in this school does. Otherwise you're just begging for social suicide."

"Why can't I talk to you? You seem cool."

"Thanks, but I'm not. What can I say, I'm-" I thought about it for a second before finishing my sentence. "Different. I'm different."

She tossed me a toothy grin and shrugged. "Well, maybe I like different."

**Bella's P.O.V**

He was worse than I'd previously thought. Constantly putting himself down, and not even trying to socialize with anyone. I was right next to him, and he didn't even try to start a conversation with me. Hell, he was shocked that I even said hi to him!

The teacher entered the class. He didn't know I was here. Nobody did. I used my Angel powers to make him think he had a new student.

"Class, greet our new student. Isabella, please raise your hand." What is this, kindergarten?

I raised my hand. "I prefer Bella, please." He nodded and continued his lesson.

"I will be assigning partners for a project. Look at the person next to you, because that's your partner." Yes! This is exactly what I needed. He explained to us what we were supposed to do, and took down the partners so no one would try to switch. The bell rang and Edward ran out of the class. I wondered if he was avoiding me.

**Author's Note - Beta'd by Galgalatz, go read her beautiful stories. Please review on a signed in account, I really like to reply to them, and maybe make a new friend. Anyway if you don't hit that review button to review slenderman will come for you tonight. Im just kidding ya.**


	5. Potato Patato

_Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

_**WAS NOT BETA'D BUT MY BETA IS Galgalatz, and her stories are amazing so go read. I'm honestly sorry for such a SHORT chapter, and a long wait. I will try to update faster, but i'm not getting alot of reviews so I feel as if nobody likes my story. If you review I can assure you I will update faster, and it'll be way longer. REVIEW! Now read on.**_

He definitely was. I used my powers once more to let me or Jasper have every class with him, and he avoided both of us. That left me a tiny bit upset, I'm doing you a favor and you choose to ignore ME.

"What's your problem?" I asked when I saw him at his locker, at the end of the day. He looked baffled for a moment, blinking a couple times and his mouth forming a small gap between his lips. I probably shouldn't have come at him with such force. He still didn't say anything so I chose to explain myself. "I mean, here I am, a new student wanting to be your friend and you have the nerves to ignore him." I said flailing my arms all over the place, and narrowing my eyes. He blinked a couple times more, and answered, "I'm sorry. It didn't come across like you were trying to be my friend. I haven't made a new friend in years. I thought you were just working for one of the popular girls. Y'know getting to know me, just to call put me down again." He was looking at the floor. Now I feel bad, for yelling at him.

"Look, I'm sorry it came across that way, but believe me, I'm no popular girl. I actually do want to be your friend. Now about that project, I'll be at your place at 6:00." I said, and before he got a chance to reply, I turned on my heel and left. When I entered the parking lot, Jasper was leaning across the car waiting for me. "Well it went well." I said with a smile, while entering the car. Jasper gave me a look, he knew what went down. It's our angel communication. "After I screamed at him, and after he confessed he thought I was an under cover popular girl." I added sheepishly. He looked at me and raised my eyebrows, "Bella, that's not very angel like." He teased. I rolled my eyes, "Oh, potato patato, now take me home. I have a study date to get ready for."

**Authors Note- Ooooh a tiny cliffy. Alright I promise next chapter will be on Friday and it will be LONG like 700-800 words not including my long behind author notes. If you want it sooner REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU REVIEW! If anybody is ever bored feel free to PM me. Then we can be bored, Together. 3 Once again i'm sorry this was soo short. I just needed to get something out. Please review. Bye lovelies.**


	6. Lesson Plans

**No song quote for this chapter :/ REVIEW**

When we were shipped down to earth, we already had a house waiting for us. I walked into our house, and walked into the living room, looking around.

"How was school today?" A soft voice spoke. I screamed, and turned around. Only to see Alice sitting on the couch, legs crossed, and throwing an orange up in the air then catching it.

"Alice! You scared me!" I shouted, while placing my hand on my non-beating heart, and breathing heavily. She slowly got up while rolling her eyes. "Oh really, I didn't notice." Sarcasm. One of the many reasons people dislike Alice.

I tossed an eye roll back, "Why are you even here. I'm leaving soon so…." I trailed off, knowing she knew the rest. She scoffed and rolled her eyes again (and they call her an angel) "believe me Bella. I'm not here for you. I had to drop of your lesson plan because you forgot it and, If you forgot you kinda took my husband. I want him back."

"No. I need him." I said sternly, Alice may be my mentor, but I'm older than her by 2 years. She's just a better angel.

"Fine then! If he's staying in the real world, I am too. So consider me your new room-mate." She crossed her arms, and smirked. I said whatever, and then went upstairs to go check my lesson plan. A lesson plan is what your mentor plans for you. The lesson plan was listed in 3 parts, depending on your Buddy. My 3 parts are; befriend, trust, and….

"ALICE WHAT IS THIS!" I shouted from upstairs. LOVE! That's the last lesson. Love. What the heck is that supposed to mean? No I'll tell you what it better mean, it better mean love as in loving the angel points I gain every time I please a buddy!

"That's not at all what it means, and you know that." Alice said reading my thoughts. It's something us Angels can do to each other. Plus some special ones have powers. Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions, and I can change someone's mind and confuse it. We all try to use them to a minimum though.

"Then what _is_ it supposed to mean, Mrs. Future-telling-angel?"

"You'll see. Now get out. He lives like 35 minutes away, and it's already 5:00" We stood there a while, just glaring at each other before I rolled my eyes at stomped out.

I knocked on the door to a 2 bedroom house, with 2 full bathrooms, 1,543 . When I say they give me all of Edward's information, I mean ALL. Edward opened the door, his eyes widened, "Oh! Hi, Bella." He looked surprised.

"Why do you look surprised? I told you I was going to be here. Did you think I was lying?" I said while raising an eyebrow. He look down at his shoe sheepishly, and nodded. You have got to be kidding me.

"So, can I come in?" I asked smiling, but on the inside I was puzzled. Why did he think I wouldn't come.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- This ISNT the long chapter. I just felt really bad about the super short last chapter. 2 updates in a night. REVIEWS FOR PAULINE! Lol, seriosuly though. I got over 50 reads for the last chapter and only got 2 reviews. -_- It doesnt take much to review. Tell me if you hate, if you love it, JUST REVIEW**


	7. A Girl Called Liz

**Author's Note- THIS WAS NOT BETA'D AGAIN. Beta is Galgalatz and her stories are wonderful, so please check her out. Read the bottom Author's Note, and review. Ok enjoy the story**

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid, for I have love you**_

_**For a thousand years **_

**Edward's P.O.V**

Wow, a person, other than Emmett was in my house. Wow. "Your house is really pretty," she complimented while taking a seat. I took a seat on the other side of the couch, wanting to keep my distance. She said she wasn't just messing with my emotions, but Liz said that too. Liz. She was my first '"girlfriend". Or so I thought.

"Why are you far away, Edward?" Bella questioned me. I couldn't let myself get too comfortable with her, before she does exactly what Liz did. "Uhm….I have the flu." I then faked a very horrible sneeze. Bella raised an eye at me, "Wow. I'm not stupid. Do you still not trust me? I'm not Liz" My eyes went wide.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Oops. His eyes went wide, he stood up, and backed away. "H-h-how do you know about Liz?" He said panicked

"Who's Liz?" I played it off. I mentally slapped myself. Nice on Bella.

"Don't play tricks on me. You just said 'I'm not Liz'." I scoffed and laughed a little bit. "No I said…" QUICK BELLA, "that I gotta take a piss" Lord please forgive me for this horrible sin.

His face still remained the same. "No Bella you said-" I used my power to change his thoughts just then and there. "What were we talking about again?" He asked his face masked with confusion. "You were telling me the story of why you're so distant towards everybody." I lied smoothly. He still looked confused, but he started to explain.

"Well when I was 15 years old my parents left me, they were embarrassed. I had met this girl named Liz, and we became very close. She turned out to be a cool kid on a mission to ruin my life. She succeeded. Everybody hates me. Dammit I hate myself!"

He was angry now. I patted the seat for him to sit next to me, and after noticeably thinking about it he did. It was that moment that I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders, hugging him. "Screw Liz. I don't know her, but she certainly didn't deserve you in the first place."

His face lit up, "are you serious?" I nodded and smiled, "100%" We talked a little bit. He told me about his parents, and to be honest they sound like horrible people. Who would leave their child, just because they were embarrassed by him. I told him about my nonexistent parents. I very much dislike how we constantly have to lie to our buddies, just to keep them from knowing we're angels. Theres nothing angelic about a liar.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Edward asked while we were watching Full House. "Why do you bother to associate yourself with me. I mean- here you are a shiny brand new student, and even after I warned you, that did nothing. Why?"

"Edward, you're a cool person. I don't care what anybody else thinks of you. I care about you." It makes me sad to think that this is all an act. Soon I will be leaving, and hopefully he will be less anti-social. He smiles, and turns the Tv off

"Hey, I was watching that. Michelle was just about to do her famous-" he cut me off. "I don't really care about Michelle. I do care that I have something to show you, so get up, and lets go" I smirked, and finished my sentence that I started earlier. "You got it dude!"

"What is this place?" I questioned, taking in the beautiful sight that I faced. "This here is my meadow." He answered simply, while taking a seat in the opened grass. In front of me was a beautiful field of flowers, and an opened spot, where the light just happened to hit. I took a seat next to him, and smiled.

"You're the only one I've ever brought here. Not Liz. Not Emmett. Just you." I asked him who's Emmett, when in all honesty, I already knew who Emmett was.

"He's the only parent figure I have ever had. He was there for me, when nobody else was. I love him like a brother, and I don't know what I would do if I didn't have him. I'd be dead, that's for sure. He keeps me full of life." I honestly wanted to cry, that's so sweet.

"Well, thank god for Emmett then." Was all I had to say. I laid down, pulling him down, by the shoulder with me. It was rather dark outside for 7 o' clock, considering it was winter time. "Bella I hope you're with me forever. You're the only friend I have, besides Emmett, and he's at work most of the time."

Cue the tears. There was no possible way he saw them though. I'm crying because of his words. 'Bella I hope you're with me forever' and even though I know I won't be I still reply, "Don't worry Edward, I'll be with you forever."

**Guys i'm seriously sorry for not updating last week like I promised. You may hate me. just kidding please don't. So now you've learned a little more about Edward. Do you hate Liz, as much as I hate her? Can you say B-I-T-C-H? Don't hate her too much, because you'll be hearing about her later on iin this story. I tried to make this chapter a little less depressing, I was in a good mood. Anyway i'm not too happy with the number of reviews im getting tbh. Idek if i'm going to continue this story. I feel as if nobody likes it. I am happy with the numbers of views it's getting though.**

**I just wanted to say ****R.I.P to all the people who passed during the shooting at Sandy Hooks Elementary school****. My prayers go out to them. Also, PLEASE review. It will def make my night if you do, and ALL the reviewers will get a sneak peak of the next chapter, when I have it typed up. PM anytime you need someone to talk too, i'm always bored out of my mind. I will most def try to update faster with longer chapters, if I get reviews. kik me too jump_then_paul if you ever wanna chat, or if you want to give me writing advice, or vise REVIEW REVIEW, I love you all, and once again check out my awesome Beta galgalatz. If I get to 17 reviews I will update TOMORROW. I promise. Ok sorry this was so massive, REVIEW! G'night.**


	8. Girls VS Guys

_It's too cold, for angels to fly_

_-Ed Sheeran_

Edward's P.O.V

"Guess what, Rose? Edward made a new friend!" Emmett cheered gleefully into the phone after Bella had left. Bella and I both had a great time at the meadow. I'm honestly starting to believe she's my friend.

I could hear Rose shouting with joy on the other side of the phone. I rolled my eyes, and smiled, they could both be so childish. "I say we celebrate!" Emmett boomed while doing a little happy dance. Wow, was I that much of a loner, that they felt the need to celebrate my having a friend?

After the call had ended, Emmett sat me down. "So, you're bringin' girls home now?" He asked with a wink, causing me to blush a bright red.

"You know it wasn't like that. We had to work on a project." Then again, now that I think about it, we hadn't even gotten a start on our project.

He scoffed, "Edward, believe me when I say I don't mind. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Emmett, you'd do anything," I stated simply while rolling my eyes.

"Exactly," he said, before walking upstairs to get his rest for work the next day.

I took a seat on the island table, and thought about my day. Best day I'd had in a while. All because of one innocent girl named Bella. My phone suddenly buzzed on the counter, reminding me I finally had another person to add on to my contacts. I had three now.

_B- Hey, I hope you don't mind me texting you so late._

_I had to smile to myself for that one. Mind Bella's texting? Maybe when the world ends._

_E- Never. Whatsup?_

_B- My brother and his girlfriend thought it would be nice if you could hang out with us Saturday. Emmett too._

_Automatic yes. Yes, yes ,yes. Absolutely yes!_

_E- Can his girlfriend Rosalie come along too?_

_B- Yes! Definitely, we can go to dinner or anything really. You choose._

_E- Emmett's asleep right now, but I'm sure he'll say yes._

_B- Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight, Edward._

_E- Sweet dreams, Bella._

_._

_._

_._

Finally! Saturday! After a long day of waiting, it's finally Saturday. School yesterday with Bella was fine, but I only had two classes with her. But today, we get to spend the whole day with each other. Well, let's not forget the four other people. Never mind, let's do.

I rang the doorbell of her house, with Emmett and Rosalie standing behind me. Emmett had agreed in a heartbeat, causing Rosalie to go along. A fairly short girl opened the door. She smiled widely, and welcomed us in.

Their house was really simple, but homey. Basic colors, such as whites and creams were the dominant colors, with the occasional added blue thrown in the design.

Bella's brother which I figured was Jasper, sat on the couch watching Jerry Springer, and Bella sat next to him, both of their backs facing us.

Jasper was the one who'd kicked the pills out of my hand, so yesterday in gym which was one of the periods I had with him, I thanked him, and begged him not to tell anyone. He agreed in a heartbeat, and I got to spend some time with him, because we were both benched. Me, because I can't play, and Jasper because he'd "sprained" his wrist. I had my doubts about that fib.

Alice cleared her throat, causing them to look back. Bella smiled widely and got up, making her way towards us. "Glad you guys could make it," she started, "that's Alice, Jasper's girlfriend," she said, pointing to the short girl who was still smiling, "and the bum on the couch is Jasper." She spoke directly to Emmett, and Rosalie this time. Rosalie smiled, taking in Bella's kindness, but Emmett wasn't listening as he was staring straight at the TV, which was now broadcasting a basketball game. Jasper turned around, and smiled.

"You like the Heat?" He asked Emmett.

"Hell yeah!" Was Emmett's brilliant reply. He took a seat on the recliner, and they started talking basketball.

"So, Alice, what are our plans for today?" Rosalie asked, taking a seat next to Emmett.

Alice smirked. "Seeing as those two are so fond of basketball," she pointed to Em and Jasper, "and since we have a court in the backyard, I say we have a friendly competition. Girls vs. Guys."

Jasper muted the TV immediately and turned to Alice. Em and Jasper then both simultaneously said, "You're on."

You've got to be kidding me.

After the girls changed into something appropriate, Bella giving Rose some ball shorts, we went out back. Their backyard was _huge_, with a full basketball court, and a picnic table beside a grill.

I was still nervous, I wasn't kidding when I said I can't play ball. I'm just no Lebron James. In fact, now that I think about it, I'm no Kris Humphrey either… now that's just sad.

God, please help me.

**Author's Note- I was thinking about making a playlist for the story, y'know the song quotes I put at the top of each chapter. Let me know if you want it. Anyways thank you all the people who reviewed the last chapter, I reached my goal which was 17 so thanks. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. As you can tell the story has gotten less depressing, it wont be like that forever, if yur a big angst lover. Just stick with me, I got a lot planned for this story. I'd like to hear your theories in your review please. Next chapter is the basketball game, it'll be a fun chapter. THIS WAS BETA'D BY GALGALATZ! HER STORIES ARE GREAT AND ORIGINAL, SO PLEASE CHECK HER OUT. Once again REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW. Reviewers get a snippet of the next chapter when I have it typed up. Can I get to 20 reviews for this chapter? PM me anytime. Goodday or Goodnight.**


	9. It's My Job

"Check the ball!" Emmett screamed, losing patience with me. The thing is, I don't exactly know how to check a ball. I raised my eyebrows at him, and he hollered some more. I looked over at Bella and she smiled sadly, while walking over to me. "He doesn't know what that is guys, no big deal." She explained to me the meaning of checking the ball, which is basically throwing it back at the person. I checked it back to Rosalie, and that's the day I found out Rosalie is a girl on the outside, and a Kobe Bryant on the inside. I'm talking about dunks, passes, 3- pointers. For goodness sakes she was doing stuff Emmett couldn't do!

The girls had won, because of me bringing my team down. I apologized about it but neither Jasper or Emmett mind.

Speaking of Jasper, he was awfully good at ball for a guy with a sprained wrist, while we on sitting back on the couch, and the others were wrapped up in a conversation, I asked him about that.

"I lied." He said with a shrug and a small smirk. "What can I say? You look like you needed company on that bench, and I like to make people happy." He then got up getting ready to go join the others, but I stopped him, "you didn't have to you k-" he cut me off, walking backwards to join the others. "Thanks, but it's kind of my job."

"So, tell us about yourselves." Rosalie insisted. Alice smiled and didn't hesitate to start. "Well we moved here from Mississippi, Bella and Jazz parents' passed, and I am with Jasper so I just came along. That's about it, really."

"They go to our school. How come you don't?" I asked, fully perplexed, they were so strange. She laughed a little, and it instantly made me feel stupid. "I'm 21, out of highschool" Emmett hollered and gave Jasper a high-five saying something about bagging them older women. That earned him a slap from Rosalie

**Bella's P.O.V**

Lies. They're all lies. We didn't come from Mississippi, and Alice is most definitely not 21. I had to excuse myself, and go in the kitchen to calm myself down. I'm emotional, so all these lies make me feel bad, and feeling bad leads to crying. That's why I'm not one of the strongest angels. I eventually had to suck it up and go join our guest. We ended up playing Uno for a while, which led to Emmett and Jasper arguing about how Emmett cheated. They're going to get along just fine.

After our Uno game everyone joined together to watch a movie in the living room. 20 minutes into the movie I got bored, and looking over to Edward who was half asleep I could tell he was bored too. I nudged him a little and offered for us to go to my room to watch something else. He went wide eyed for a second but agreed shortly after.

"Your room is cute." He said smiling brightly, and taking in his surroundings. My room was a kid room, with pink walls, and a white little canopy bed, with stuffed animals occupying it to the max. I was well aware I had a kid room, and I like it. It reminded me of home, not this home, and not heaven. My old home, when I was alive. When we moved my dad couldn't afford a whole new room set, so he just carried our old ones over, re-painting the walls. And that was for the reast of my life I had that room , and I'm never letting it go, dead or alive.

"I'm sorry, if inviting you to my room made you feel uncomfortable. It's just that the movie, was fairly boring, and I've seen it many times an-" he stopped me right there.

"I don't mind," he smiled brightly, "lets chat."

**AUTHORS NOTE- Wasn't beta'd sorry but my beta is Galgalatz so take a look at her stories. This chapter was oringinally planned to be super funny and fun, but i'm just not in the fun mood today, sorry. I tohught about my story today, and i'll tell you this IT WONT HAVE A HEA. Sorry, it just want working out. Hopefully next chapter it'll get back to it's original plot. THANKS FOR REVIEWING last chapter, I reached my goal. Can I get to 24 this chapter? REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW. Reviewers get a snippet of next chapter when I have it typed up. I'll update soon, i promise, Bye for now. REVIEW NOW, QUICK BEFORE MY LUNGS COLLAPSE.**


	10. The Talk

"What exactly do you want to talk about?" I asked smiling back. He shrugged and told me it was my choice. I then realized that this was my job, and an angel gotta do what an angel gotta do. Changing te light and fun atmosphere I got serious.

"Y'know Jasper told me." He looked genuinely confused for a second before realization dawned over his face. His eyes widened, and it looks as if he stopped breathing. "Oh my goodness, Edward no! That's not something to be embarrassed about!" I rushed out before he got the wrong impression.

He didn't reply, he just sat staring at me, eyes wide, and no expression on his face. I figured my best choice right now would be to sit and wait for him to say something.

"I couldn't take it anymore." He barely whispered. My head jerked to meet his eyes, staring into my soul. His jaws were clenched, and his fist were balled up. His eyes it what gave it away though, he wasn't angry. He was just depressed. "Why?' Was all I could say.

He laughed but there was nothing that said it was of humor. Now he was angry. "C'mon Bella," his voice venomous, and dark. "You might be new, but even a new student would see that nobody likes me." He growled at me, getting up and pasting.

Even though his rudeness was surely angering me, I was here to soothe him, even if that meant putting up with his anger. I got up, and walked over to him, and all I could do was give him a hug. "I like you. Nobody else matters. Edward, look at me." He slowly pulled away, and met my gaze. "Whatever it is you're going through, I'll help you through it. You won't ever have to be alone again, but please promise me you'll never try that again. I just got you; I can't lose you so soon." I did my best to hold in the tears that were at the tip of my eye, but I failed miserably.

"I promise. Why are you crying?" He caressed my cheek with his thumb, wiping the tear. To be honest, I don't know why I'm crying. I most definitely shouldn't be. I shouldn't be feeling this way, because after all it's just a job.

_Stop. Just stop saying it's a job. You're developing emotions, why can't you just accept that._

I heard Alice in my head. I didn't want to believe it, but I know it's true. "Edward, I just can't think of life without you now. I know I've only known you for a short period of time, but those have been the best times. And truth be told, I'm not crying because of losing you, I'm crying because I have you." I bawled.

He raised an eyebrow at my confession, I knew he wouldn't understand. If he could I would've never admitted it. "I'm sorry, I don't exactly know what you mean by that, Bella." He said leading us back to my bed. I had to get myself together, I'm supposed to be taking care of him, not the other way around! "I'm sorry. I'm being dramatic right now. If you want to go back downstairs I would understand."

He growled a little and held my tighter, which caused me to rest my head on his shoulder.

"Never will I ever leave you alone, and no you're not being dramatic. I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. I was angry and I didn't mean tto take it out on you."

I pulled away from him, and wiped my tears with my palm. I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Gosh, I feel like some emotional teenag- wait. I am." I laughed more at my slip up, which caused Edward to laugh. The mood was lighter, but once again I had to ruin it, because I had one question.

"Edward, what is depression like?" I asked softly. He ran his hand through his hair, before letting out a sigh, and answering my question. "It's like drowning. Except you can see everyone around you breathing."

That's what I wanted to know. That he trusted me enough to tell me his definition of depression. It's time to cross out trust on my lesson plan, which meant one thing and one thing only. Love was next. After we had accomplished love, my job would be over, and I'd have to go back to heaven, leaving Edward, and I had a feeling it wouldn't take us long to get love crossed out.

**AN- YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO HATE ME. Sorry its been so long sense i updated, but i have a good excuse. My internet was off. This chapter is kinda iffy, but just stick with me here, the story gets really good. This wasnt Beta'd. Please please please review, and youll get a snippet of the next chapter when I have it typed up. Sorry once again, and review. Byeee**


End file.
